craftingagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roth'gar
Welcome to Roth'gar! We are a Lumber and Port Province inhabited by those of the Orcish descent, currently the capital of Drak'Thu History A once large dominion of the Orcish race, one of the only independent towns of Orcs during the time of Orcish enslavement, pre-Rebirth. It was the hometown of a young Orc prospect named Gi'jak. Even pre-rebirth, Solitude was a town of loggers, the Orcs used their brutish strength to their advantage by using it to chop down trees and trade with neighboring towns, lumber for food. Woodcutting was how Solitude thrived throughout the years before the Rebirth. They were given the name Solitude by the humans of Roland in the early days when they witnessed their extreme desire to isolate themselves, probably for the better as this is how they escaped enslavement. Though once the Battle for Ira loomed closer, Gi'jak had convinced the strong Orcs of Solitude to band together with the Humans of Roland to fight against the Old Gods. Though most of Solitude had perished after the war, a handful of Orcs had survived. They had begun rebuilding the town of Solitude, the progress can be seen as Solitude grows everyday thanks to their diligently working Orcish inhabitants. Development The First Division of 253 R.B. , Roth'gar (formerly known as Solitude) divided into two sections, north and south of the Caelestia River. The northern settlement of Orcs, which has become present day Roth'gar, became a logging town while the southern settlement of Humans, which has become present day Westphalia, became a farming town. The Second Division of 274 R.B., Rothgar's name change was made because its people wanted to draw more from its heritage of the original orcs from the northern deserts, it was also because they wanted to draw back from the humans and become as seperate as possible without leaving the nation of Elysium. The province of Roth'gar had decided to make major upgrades to the architecture of the province because the times had been catching up to them and they needed a district suitable for their size and power. The buildings in the new district are derived from the ancient orcs of the northern deserts, with the new expansion of Roth'gar there was also an expansion on the buisness of the province. They added a new source of income for Roth'gar, A port. The town has been recieving and storing lumber, food, and many other building supplies so that they can ship them to Roland for the buisnesses there. The Third Division of 274 R.B., Shortly after the second division Dog executed the greatest plan in all of Roth'Gar history, he formed a nation to show that the orcs were their own. No longer tied to humans, the orcs plan to welcome any town under their flag without discrimination against race, religion, or family. This new division had been wanted by the orcs ever since their release from the humans. Though they are now a new nation, Elysium will have even stronger tensions with them than before, though the leaders of both Drak'Thu and Elysium have made a treaty that there will be no nation shattering wars to dominate/destroy each other. History Of Warchiefs Gijak- The original warchief, perhaps the most famous for bringing orcs together in one massive army to fight against the old gods. He served for an unknown amount of years before R.B. until 7 R.B. Gijak II- Gijak's son who was warchief from 7 R.B. to 47 R.B. Gijak III- Served for a very small amount of time, from 47 R.B. to 76 R.B. Gijak IV- Made Roth'Gar a more technilogically advanced city. He served from 76 R.B. to 135 R.B. Gijak V- Most known for being the last decendent of Gijak until Gijak VII. Rumors say he had a son that was kidnapped. He served from 135 R.B. to 178 R.B. Thrum- The first warchief that was not of Gijak's decent. He was a very bloodthirsty leader that paved the way for the future. He was warchief from 178 R.B. to 246 R.B. Dog- The warchief that advanced the town of Roth'Gar into a Province. He also planned and executed the second division of 274 R.B. He was the last warchief not of Gijak's decent. He was warchief from 246 R.B. to Present.